Notepassing with the Marauders
by TorchHunter
Summary: The Marauders and Lily pass notes in different lessons and try to avoid detention at the same time. LJ.
1. Transfiguration

**Notepassing**

**Torch**-We do not own Harry Potter and we never will.

**Hunter**-Way to dampen my dreams!

**Torch**-¬-¬

James

_Lily_

**Sirius**

_**Remus**_

Peter

Chapter 1-Transfiguration

**Mooooooooney!**

_**What?**_

**Mooooooooney!**

_**What?!?**_

**Moooooooooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

_**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?**_

**I forgot! **

_**¬-¬ I hate you**_

**Love you too!**

_**What did you want then?**_

**What's old Minnie talking about?**

_**She is discussing our upcoming N.E.W.T.S! If you'd only listen you'd understand that!**_

**But that's booooooooooring! Plus I'd much rather bug you! **

**-**

**Mooney?**

**-**

**Mooney?!?**

**-**

**Dam he's ignoring me... Prongs!**

What?

**Mooney's ignoring me!**

Did you annoy him?

**...Noooo**

Padfoot...

**Ok then... Maybe a little**

(Sighs)

**Prongs?**

**Don't tell me your ignoring me too!**

**Oh no, you're just looking at Lily...SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Earth to Prongs, come in Prongs, do you read me?!**

**We've lost him!**

Lost who?

**Wormtail!**

Yes that's me but who have you lost?

**Prongs! He's goggling Lily, I'm afraid we may never get him back with us!**

What are you geeks talking about now?

**Prongs you've returned to us!**

We're not geeks!

**... HEY! No we're not!**

You're right

Yes!

**We are?**

Yes, you're freaks instead

**Dam right! ...I mean hey!**

You're rather mean Prongs!

...Yeeeeeeeeeah

**I'm not talking to you anymore. Hey Mooney!**

_**What now?**_

**I've fallen out with Prongs and Wormtail so I've un-fallen out with you.**

_**¬-¬ That's not even a word.**_

**...Shut up.**


	2. History of Magic

Chapter 2-History of Magic

James

_Lily_

**Sirius**

_**Remus**_

Peter

**Tell me a story Prongs!**

...What?!?

**Tell me a story!!**

I thought you'd fallen out with me!

**Yeah well, I want a story so I've un-fallen out with you **

Sighs You have got to stop making up these words.

**But they're so funsikle!**

¬-¬

**STORY!!!**

Why?

**'Cos old Binnsy is boooooooooriiiing!**

Yeah

**So tell me a story!**

No

**Why nooooooooooot!?!?**

'Cos

**I'll bug you 'til you tell me one!**

**-**

**Prongsie!**

**-**

**Jamsie!**

**-**

**I'm dating Lily.**

WHAT!

Why is James beating up Sirius?

_**Because they're both idiots.**_

Oh...okay then 

We're baaaaaaaaack!

**That huuurt! **

Good

**You're mean!**

I know

**Tell me a story to make it better!**

(Sigh) Fine

**Yai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Once upon a time there was an ignoramous knight called Padfoot...

**And he was a ladies man because all the ladies loved him**

Well he thought they did anyway

**Because they do**

I thought I was the one telling this story

**Sorry ¬-¬**

So one day he met an evil sorcerer with greasy hair and a big nose

**Called Snivellus!**

Yes, and Snivellus was a loner because no one liked him so he had decided to be evil.

**And he wanted to hurt Sir Padfoot because he was jealous of his charming good looks**

And the fact that you nearly got him killed by leading him to the Whomping Willow plays no part in his hate for you?

**Well, maybe a little...**

Anyway, evil, greasy Snivellus tried to kill Sir Padfoot

**But he could not**

So he decided to hurt his friends instead

**Prongs, Mooney and Wormtail**

He had killed Wormtail and only Sir Prongs and Sir Mooney were left

Why do I have to die!!!

**OY! Bugger off, this is my story not yours!**

Sorry

So anyway, Prongs and Mooney were battling Snivellus...

**And were losing until Sir Padfoot came to the rescue!**

We were not losing! We were doing quite well on our own thank you very much!

**You two might have been but I don't know about Wormtail Hahahaha**

Yeah well...

**So Sir Padfoot came to the rescue and together, the three friends defeated him! It was mainly Padfoot though**

Sigh So then King Dumbledore came and declared them all princes for their great work

**And Prince Prongs got to marry Princess Lily and they had a baby who they called Harry!**

(Blushes)

**Ha!**

_What are you losers doing?(Reads parchment) WTF!_

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Hits head on table)


	3. Potions

Chapter 3-Potions

James

_Lily_

**Sirius**

_**Remus**_

Peter

_What the heck was that about in History of Magic?_

Ah erm you see...It was Sirius' fault!!! He's to blame!

**What! It wasn't me Prongs you dastardly being! How very dare you!...I thought you loved me ;;**

You were the one who told me to tell you a story!

_Aww does likl Siri want a story time?_

**Shut up woman!**

_:O Dont' you dare call me woman Black!_

**(Whimpers) Sorry! God, I dread to think what your kids are going to be like, Lily's temper and James' arrogance! **

(Blushes) Padfoot!

_Shut the heck up Black! (Slight Blush)_

**So you want to know about the whole History of Magic scenario?**

_Yes...since when did you know a word like "scenario"?_

**I'm just so smart **

Mooney told him

_**That I did!**_

**:O TRAITOR!**

Oh shut up Padfoot and tell Lily why you wrote what you did in HoM

**Fine, James was telling me a story because I was bored and needed entertaining and I added some bits in too!**

Sirius was the one who added the whole "marry" bit...sorry

_(Sigh) Fine whatever._

So you forgive me?(Looks Hopeful)

_Erm...not quite_

Aww ;-;

_I still want to know WHY Sirius put that in the first place!_

**Because Prongs loves you! **

...PADFOOT YOU IMBECILE!

-

Lily?

-

Look Lily I'm sorry!

-

I won't take it back though!

-

Lily?

-

Please talk to me!

-

(Sighs) (Takes a big breath)

-

I'm gunna kill you Black!

**(High Pitched Voice) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Some time later

Detention

I hate you

**What! Why?!?**

Don't you remember what happened in Potions?

**Erm...no why?**

Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Hits Head on Table Repeatedly)

**(Blinks)I think someone needs a time out**


	4. Ancient Runes

Chapter 4-Ancient Runes

**Torch-**Specially for you Fumie-Chan

James

_Lily_

**Sirius**

_**Remus**_

Peter

_**Look Lily, I need to talk to you**_

_Wow! I'm surprised, you don't usually pass notes in class. It's usually your bumboys that start._

_**They're not bumboys, and I need to talk to you about James.**_

_...What about Potter_

_**Why have you been avoiding him?**_

_I don't know what you're talking about_

_**Yes you do Lily, ever since he told you he loved you you've been ignoring him.**_

_Shut up Remus, I need to concentrate_

_**Lily! You're really hurting him you know!**_

_Ha! Like Potter has feelings! I know he only said it so I'd go out with him._

_**That's not true and you know it! Haven't you noticed he's not been himself recently?**_

_I may have..._

_**He hasn't gone on midnight jaunts with Sirius or called me a Smartypants or anything!**_

_Well that should be an improvement_

_**We're really worried, he doesn't eat much and his performance in Quidditch has dropped spectacularly.**_

_That's all you boys are bothered about, Quidditch! I thought better of you Remus!_

_**Actually it was Sirius who told me to tell you that. He also adds "Make it better or I'll sue!" I would'nt be too worried though, because he doesn't even know how to.**_

_Look Remus, James will get over me, there's tons of girls that want to go out with him_

_**Yeah but he chose you...**_


	5. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 4-Defence Against The Dark Arts

James

_Lily_

**Sirius**

_**Remus**_

Peter

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo**

**What? No one's talking?**

This is Defence Sirius!

**You don't say!**

Well... erm, Defence is everyone's favourite lesson so we don't pass notes

**Yes but I'm **_**special**_**! Everyone passes notes to me!**

_**No they don't Sirius, now stop this nonsense and listen, there are some very important things being said at the moment.**_

**Pfffffff as if! Important Smimfortant... hey I made up a new word:D**

_**(Sighs)**_

Really? What does your new word mean?!

**Erm... It means...erm...to...er...(Looks At Prongs) to be sad and...depressed...and not as great as me! Yeah that's right!**

(Blinks) But why would anyone want to be sad and depressed and...not as good as you?

_**I know it does seem unbelievable, no-ones not as good as Padfoot.**_

**:D Thanks! (Blinks And Goes Through What Remus Just Said In His Head) ...**

_**Has he worked out what I said yet?**_

No

_**God, what an idiot**_

Yes...Why is James not joining in our "making fun of Sirius time"?

_**(Looks Incredulous) You named it?!?**_

Yes...and what does incredulous mean?

_**(Sighs) Never mind Peter**_

**HEY!!!!!!!! **

_**Wow! Padfoot I'm impressed, it took you less time than normal to work out what I said.**_

**:D Thanks! XD**

He's forgotten already hasn't he?

_**Yes, he's easily sidetracked. (Watches Sirius Try To Catch A Butterfly That Has Flown In Through The Window)**_

**Yay! I caught it!**

_**No Sirius, you squished it, there's a difference.**_

**Look, I got it in my hands didn't I? That's what I call catching something so XP**

_**Whatever Sirius.**_

Sirius, you have butterfly guts on your hands.

**Oh right, thanks for telling me (Wipes Hands On Peter's Cloak)**

EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!

**Don't be a girl**

(Blinks) Sorry

**PRONGS!**

**-**

**OI! PRONGSIE!**

**-**

**PEABRAIN!**

**-**

**Someone? O-O**

**-**

**Anyone?**

-

**5,4,3,2 ONE?**

-

**Godammit, PRAWNFACE!**

What…

**I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…please don't hurt me…(Points At Wormtail) He made me do it!**

(Looks At Wormtail) (Aims For Wormtail's Quill) Confringo!

Ahhh! (Quill Blows Up In Face)

_You do realise he was lying_

…Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, I just wanted to hex something

And blow it up

…And blow it up.

And not blow me up

I didn't say _that_.

**(Whimpers) Mummy!**

_**Anyway, what were you doing when you weren't conversing with us three?** _

Erm…nothing

_**Really now? Because I'm sure I saw some sort of, ah, **_**arrangement**_** going on with a certain Miss Evans, am I right?**_

…(Pouts) Yes

_**I thought so**_

**Woah! You and Lily passing notes?!? OMG That worlds gunna end! We're all gunna die!!**

**_It's "going to" Padfoot. We're all _going to_ die._**

**So you agree?!? Dammit, if Moony says it then it must be true! AAAAAAAAAAAH!! (Runs Out Of Class Leaving A Small Puddle On His Chair)**

_Eew, anyway now we've got him out of the way, what were you and Lily talking about?_

Well…


End file.
